


The Right Picture Will Do Wonders

by CptDorkery



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Space Tinder, bad pun buried in there, general silliness, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptDorkery/pseuds/CptDorkery
Summary: Jim Kirk finds an interesting profile on Space Tinder.





	The Right Picture Will Do Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this was in the Kelvin Universe, but it also works in TOS, or any universe where there is a Jim and a Spock.

James T. Kirk had a tendency to talk to himself when he was preoccupied with personal matters.

“Swiping left, left, left, left... whoa. What do we have here?”

Bones had suggested that he sign up for Space Tinder, and why the hell not? Sure, Jim had never had a problem getting a date, but he chalked that up to his charisma and charm... and, he admitted to himself, his looks didn't hurt either. But all those encounters, as great as they were, were nothing but sexual. At this point in his life he was looking for something more concrete. Something lasting. Something real.

Not exactly something Space Tinder was known for, true, but as long as he chatted with his matches first, tried to get to know them by their words, instead of their actions, maybe he had a chance of finding a real romance.

And maybe he just found his match right here, Kirk thought as he clicked on the picture to read the profile.

“I find myself attracted to decisive, commanding personalities, who are at the same time sweet, caring, and intuitive. I may appear unemotional, but underneath I am consumed with passion. My interests include 3D chess, quantum mechanics and meditation. No pic to share as I must remain discrete. NO FLINGS.”

Kirk swiped right.

\-------

Two months later McCoy sat with Spock in the mess hall. 

“So he took the bait.”

“Indeed, Doctor,” Spock said. “We have a first meeting scheduled tomorrow evening on the Yorktown.”

“And he doesn't know that 'idontSehlat' is you?”

“I do not think he suspects. And I must admit I am... troubled... at how he will react to the revelation.”

“It will be fine, Spock. Trust me.”

“I hope so, Doctor. And I must admit, it was a stroke of genius on your part when you designed my profile picture.”

“Hey, if a 'I hate tribbles' graphic wasn't going to get Jim to swipe right, then nothing would.”


End file.
